A Certain No-Good Mafia Boss
by VongolaBreaker
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th Vongola Mafia boss, gets informed that he, along with Reborn, will be going to Academy City to stop the ambitions of an underground mafia organization. [Katekyo Hitman Reborn X A Certain Magical Index]
1. Chapter 1: I'm going to Academy City!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or A Certain Magical Index. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano and Shonen Jump. A Certain Magical Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko.**

...

Finally, it was a Saturday. After a hard, long week at school, I figured I should let myself sleep in, pushing the troubles I have at school aside. My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short, and it seemed like this wouldn't be the case for me. Instead, I got a kick to the face from a certain infant.

"Huah!" I screeched before landing face first off my bed.

I had managed to lift myself off the ground to see Reborn sitting right in front of me. Reborn was, well, an infant who had black hair and curly sideburns. His main outfit was a black suit. Where they sell those for infants? Beats me! Most infants wouldn't be comfortable in a suit at all!

"Ciaossu." He said, as if nothing had happened.

"Don't give me that! Tell my why you kicked me off my bed and woke me up!" I shouted.

After a few seconds of silence, Reborn had placed his hand into his pocket, and pulled out two tickets. He then told me to read them for myself. The first thing I noticed were two words that stretched across the ticked that read, _'Academy City.'_

"Academy City? Isn't that the city that's scientifically ahead of the rest of the world by about 30 years?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, and we're going there today." the infant nodded.

Huh? I'm going to Academy City? With Reborn? TODAY?! But wait, what about Mom? And what about everyone back at Namimori? Summer's not here until a few more months, so what about school? Before I could ask him any of these questions scrambling though my mind, Reborn had already made his way for the door. When I called out to him, he said he'd explain everything on the train, and to make sure I got ready by 10.

"Oh, you may want to bring your Vongola Gear just in case, Tsuna. Also, don't tell anyone that you're involved in the Mafia." Reborn advised.

As the infant made his way out, I had begun to pack. In the middle of packing, I started to wonder if mom would be okay with me just suddenly leaving. Then again, Reborn probably pulled some strings to convince her to let me go, so that's that.

"Right, I need to be down by 10, so I should probably check the time." I thought to myself, still holding onto a shirt I was fitting into my suitcase.

Unfortunately for me, more time has passed than I had anticipated.

"HUH?! IT'S 9:45 ALREADY?!"

Thankfully, I was just barely able to pack everything I needed exactly at 10:00, although my suitcase was a mess now. As I sighed, I made my way downstairs. There, I saw Reborn standing, ready to go. Man, I wonder how long I took compared to him.

"Ready to go?" Reborn asked.

I gave him a nod. Mom came to the front door to wave us off as we left the house. Apparently she thought we were on some kind of trip with my dad. We entered the taxi Reborn had called for us, and made our way to the Train Station. Fast forward a couple hours and we just boarded onto the monorail that takes us to Academy City. At first I started to wonder what Academy City would be like, but then I remembered about an important question I had to ask Reborn.

"Hey, Reborn? Why are we even going to Academy City in the first place?" I whispered, trying to not let anyone else hear our conversation.

His face slightly darkened, and his eyes became serious.

"There's an underground organization that's trying to replicate Academy City's esper database. You know what espers are, right?" The infant asked.

I slightly nodded my head, although I only knew the jist of it. After giving it some thought, I decided to ask Reborn if he knew anymore about this organization.

"Unfortunately, that's all the information on the organization I know." Reborn frowned.

I decided to not respond, and dropped the subject. On a side note, since I'm going to Academy City, I might as well make some fun out of it. It's not like all I'm going to do here is investigate an underground organization, right? Plus, no more being known as _Dame-Tsuna _for a while! Oh, that just reminded me!

"Hey, Reborn? Will I have to go to school here?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Reborn replied.

"But this is a super-sciencey city, right?! I was failing science back at Namimori!" I whined, which was followed with me drooping my head.

Reborn had quickly responded to this by kicking the back of my head, leaving the usual stinging sensation.

"Quit your drooping, Tsuna. We're here."

Right after Reborn had said that, an announcement on the monorail had said we were at the stop to Academy City. All the people rose from their seats and began to make their way through. My palms began to sweat. As my feet slowly extended me off the monorail, I prepared myself for a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping District Disaster!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or A Certain Magical Index. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano and Shonen Jump. A Certain Magical Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko.**

...

"Wow... so this is Academy City!" I spoke to myself, taking in all of what was around me.

My eyes felt as if they had been forced out of their eyelids. This city is so overwhelming! For a second, I completely forgot why I had came to Academy City in the first place.

"Quite an impressive place, isn't it?" Reborn said as he made his way beside me.

I gave him a quick nod, then quickly asserted my attention back to the city. Honestly, it's amazing how much different this place is from Namimori. It feels like an entirely different world!

"This is much different than any place I've been to in Italy. I wonder how mama and the others back at Namimori would have thought about this city." The infant said to himself.

While observing the city, it hit me that Reborn and I had forgotten something very important. No, not the mission, we didn't forget about that. It was something much different. My head slowly shifted down towards where Reborn's feet were planted.

"Hey, Reborn? Do you even know where the dorms would be..?"

After a stare down between Reborn and I which felt like an eternity, he finally had something to say.

"Staying on the streets for a few nights won't hurt you, Tsuna."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!!!"

Drooping my head down, I slowly trodded forward, well aware of the many gazes from people I don't even know. Reborn never ceases to amaze me, in one way or another. When I had felt the people's attention turn away from me, I finally had summoned up the courage to ask someone about the dorms. The first person that had caught my attention was a boy who seemed to be in high school. He had dark, spiky black hair, and seemed to be wearing a white button-up school uniform. Quickly, I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Um, do you know where the middle school dorms that'd close to this area would be?" I asked.

He placed his hand on his chin and seemed to think for a little. Then, his face lit up a little, as if he had remembered something.

"Take a left from here, then continue forward until you see an intersection, from there, continue right until you see a building similar to an apartment." The boy informed.

I thanked him, then turned my back towards him. Before I could make my way towards the dorms, I heard his voice call out to me.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before." The boy remarked.

"Oh, yeah. I just moved here today because-" I stopped myself, remembering that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone why I was here. "

At first, I was given a blank stare, but he then seemed to shrug it off.

"Anyways, once you're done packing want me to show you around here?" The stranger suggested.

"Oh, that would be great, thanks!" I smiled, somewhat surprised by his kindness.

Before we could start heading off towards the dorms however, I felt the spiky-haired boy's hand place on my shoulder. Looking around, I asked him what was up.

"Uhm.. is that baby in a suit with you..?" He said, clearly confused.

Oh right, Reborn! I completely forgot he was with me! As I hurried through my brain to find a suitable answer, a simple, yet somewhat chiché one popped up in my head.

"O-oh, he's my little brother, I guess..."

Thankfully, he bought it.

He had then instructed me to follow him towards the dorms. Despite the route to get there being very simple, it took surprisingly long to get to my dorm room. After a few hours, Reborn, the spiky-hair boy, and I finished unpacking everything in my room. Just as I was about to thank him, he seemed to remember something, and a regretful look appeared upon his face

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"S-sorry. I'll have to show you around tomorrow. It's getting pretty late, and if I'm not back to my dorm by dinner time, a certain someone will bite me to no end..."

Bite him?! Well, it's probably a pet, so that makes sense.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" I asked, realizing I didn't know his name yet.

"My name's Touma Kamijou. You?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short. Nice to meet you, Kamijou-san!"

He addressed that there was no need to be so formal, and to just call him Touma instead. Before he left, we exchanged contact information, and agreed to meet up at 1:00 PM tomorrow.

Skip forward a day, and before getting shown around Academy City by Touma, I figured I could explore around a little myself. There were a few places I heard of from reading the Academy City Phamplet. One of the places that stood out to me was the Underground Shopping District, so I decided to go there. My first stop was the arcade inside the mall. They had some games I used to play at arcades when I was younger, such as _Street Brawlers II. _Although I still had somewhat of a feel for the game, I wasn't as good as I used to be. As expected. Letting out a short sigh, I made my way out of the arcade.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? You're seeming kind of down." Reborn remarked.

"It's just... it feels kind of empty without Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others. You know what I mean?" I explained. "I've gotten used to being with everyone that... I just feel somewhat lonely, I guess."

Reborn gave a sympathetic nod, then said, "I understand how you feel. You got attached to your friends and now it feels as if you've lost a part of yourself, right?"

"It's funny, you said exactly what was on my mind." I lightly smiled.

In the midst of my sulking, everything went dark.

Was it a power outage? My question was quickly answered when a blood-red alarm light pierced through the darkness.

**"WARNING: CODE RED. A TERRORIST HAS ENVADED ACADEMY CITY."**

My legs turned to jelly. My mouth rapidly vibrated. Why did this have to happen on my second day here! With all these emotions springing out of me, something clicked inside my brain.

"Reborn! This terrorist, could they be..!"

"Yeah. The mafia organization; the reason why we came here."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps, and the unseating of a sword.

Everyone around us; myself included, began to freak out. Judging from the feet clattering behind me, almost everyone else has fled the scene. Knowing I would probably have to end up fighting whoever this person is, I began to take my Dying Will Pills out of my pocket.

"Don't move!" The mafia member shouted. "Unless you want me to slice this girl's head off!"

Because of the gleaming red sirens attached to the roof, I was somewhat able to determine the appearance of the criminal, and his hostage. The mafia member seemed to be in his mid 20s, wore a black took, and a dark grey shirt. It was too dark to see the rest. He also appeared to have his arm wrapped around the hostage's neck. The hostage appeared to be a middle school girl who seemed to be around my age, maybe a little younger. She had short black hair, and a headband made of flowers. Once again, it was too dark to see the rest of her. I tried calming myself down, remembering that there's only one of them, and that I've faced tougher opponents before.

Unfortunately for me, he wasn't alone.

"Hey kid. I advise you get out of here soon, or else things _will _get messy." A deep, chilling voice revealed itself from behind me, placing what I presumed to be a gun behind my head.

_"What should I do? I don't have access to my Hyper Dying Will Mode, and if I move, the hostage and I will both get killed!"_I panicked.

Before I could even process another thought, the next, and possibly last thing I heard was the sound of a gunshot.


	3. Chapter 3: A Familiar Face!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or A Certain Magical Index. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano and Shonen Jump. A Certain Magical Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko.**

...

_"Huh? I'm alive?" That was the first thought that crossed my mind mere moments after the gunshot._

My thoughts were quickly followed up by a loud _thud. _Gazing at the sight infront of me, it had appears that one of the mafia members had gotten shot straight in the head! But, who could have shot him?

"It appears you've forgotten that I'm here too, Tsuna."

Reborn! Of course, how could I have forgotten about him?

Knowing I was safe thanks to a certain infant, I popped two Dying Will Pills into my mouth. Right as I did, I heard another gunshot from Reborn's gun, shooting the other mafia member's hand. Presumably the one the gun was in, causing him to scream in pain. Suddenly, a flame appeared on my forehead, and red gauntlet-like gloves appeared on my hands. Bursting flames out of both hands, I quickly flew towards the hostage, picked her up and flying into a deserted part of the mall.

I carefully placed her down behind the counter. My feet slowly pressed against the ground, treading my way towards the shattered glass. Good, the coast is clear.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked the girl.

"N-no, I'm fine..." she answered.

"How'd they kidnap you?" I questioned.

She explained that she was out with a friend, when the power suddenly cut out and she felt someone's arm wrap around her neck.

"A pair of grown men teaming up against a young girl such as you? That makes me sick." I bit my lip.

After a couple seconds, my focus returned to the situation at hand. However, my focus would soon be interrupted once again.

_Bzzt. _My phone! Of course I'm getting a message _now _of all times! I quickly flipped it open to see who could be messaging me. It was from Touma.

_'Hey, is something wrong? It's 1:15 and I haven't seen you anywhere.' _The message read.

_'Underground Shopping District. Don't come. Terrorist.' I quickly sent back._

"Um.." the girl spoke. "

"What is it?" I asked.

"That wasn't the last of them... there'll be one more of them searching for us.." she informed.

I clicked my tongue, irritated that there was still a criminal I have to deal with. Oh well, just another one of the many opponents I need to take down in my life.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps.

My hands made a pressing down motion, signaling for her to stay here. Immediately after, I went to inspect who this person was, trying my best to stay out of his sight.

"Where's those brats go, thinking they could just do that to my teammates and get away with it?!" his nasty, chilling voice snarled.

All I could make of his appearance in the dark was that he was in his mid 20s, had been wearing the same black took the others wore, and had a white muscle shirt on. There also appeared to be 2 weapons of some kind attached to his back.

Flames released from my fists, propelling me towards the final member of the trio.

Once I had gotten close enough, I threw my fist at the enemy. Even though he had almost no time to prepare for my attack, he still managed to block, and would have gotten in a hit of his own if I hadn't jumped back at the right time.

"Oh, so you've decided to show yourself, have you?" the criminal mocked.

Ignoring his statement, my Vongola Gloves lit up with fire again. Since I knew he was fast enough to block my attacks, I decided to take a different approach.

Similar to last time, I launched myself towards him. He prepared to slam my face down into the ground, clenching his fists together. Right before he launched his attack, I curved my arms to the left in order to propel my body away from his attack. Next, my right leg flew into his stomach, knocking him into the wall.

But, a kick to the stomach wasn't enough to stop my opponent.

As soon as the flames that were ignited on my gloves went out, the criminal gave me a nasty, intimidating smile. He made his way off the wall. Soon after, his left hand picked me up off the ground, holding me up by the neck. The air in my lungs decreased by the second. At the corner of my eye, I noticed his open hand begin to unsheathe the weapon from earlier. With the strength I had mustered up from within, the Vongola Gloves each grabbed his left wrist, and began to burn it.

Yealping out in pain, his weapon got covered in green lightning. He took a swing, but thanks to his hand getting burnt, his grip loosened, and I was able to get free. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to completely dodge his swing, and suffered a cut to the arm. Thankfully, it wasn't too fatal.

It was only after his attack that I noticed something was familiar about his lightning.

_"That lightning... it didn't seem like an esper ability- not that I'd know. But it seemed too familiar to be one." _I thought.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He taunted, commenting on my facial expression. "Fine. if you're really that hopeless to have not figured it out, I'll be the one to explain it to you. Our abilities are closer than you may think, Vongola 10th."

Then it clicked. This person I was currently facing wasn't using an esper ability.

"This is..! Dying Will Flames! More specifically, Lightning Flames!" I shouted.

The response I got was an uproar of laughter. It was as if I was supposed to realize his ability from the get-go. As soon as his laughter had died down, he unsheathed his other sword, and charged straight for me.

Prepared for the worst, I flew towards him. He immediately swung his electric swords down in my direction. I was able to slip myself between his swords, and deliver a swift uppercut. Both of my enemy's swords got sent packing to the ground. As for him, he was able to keep his composure, and keep his feet planted. The criminal then tried to grab my neck with his arm again. Thankfully, I managed to dodge his attack, and kicked him in the stomach. His back slammed onto the ground.

"You... damn... BRAT!" he shouted.

The next thing I knew, a series of sparks flashed before my eyes, causing me to block off my vision temporarily.

"Look out!" The former hostage cried.

However, it was already too late. As soon as I opened my eyes, my enemy had enjected me with some kind of serum.

The next thing I knew, the flame on my forehead faded, and not even a millisecond later, my body crashed against the ground.

_"Huh..? What's going on..? Why can't I move..?"_

Once again, I heard the laugh from the maniac that had injected me with the serum.

"Keh! You know what that was? Poison! This poison will paralyze you temporarily, then slowly eat you away from the inside. In about a week's time, it'll reach your heart, and you'll die!"

My heart must have skipped a beat. The thought of me making my way out of this world in a week seemed so abnormal. I didn't want to believe it.

"Now then, let's deal with this other one, shall we?" The mafia member smirked.

_'It just had to come to this, didn't it?!' _I panicked, as my heart felt as it it was about to burst out of my chest. _'Someone, anyone, please save her!'_

_Bam. _A bullet struck right through the criminal's neck. Was it Reborn?

"What's with you, losing to a nobody like this?" A familiar voice spoke. "You so used to peace that you got rusty? If that's the case, you're no better than trash."

As the familiar voice came into view, my eyes felt as if they popped out of their sockets.

"X-Xanxus!"

The leader of the Varia slightly lowered his head, then pointed his gun towards the criminal.

"YOU... BASTARD!" the criminal shouted.

Before passing out, the last thing I heard was the sound of multiple gun shots.

The next thing I knew was that I had woken up in a hospital room. Opening my eyes, I awoke to a old doctor, who's face somewhat resembled a frog.

"Oh, it seems that he's woken up." the doctor said.

Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my head. Remembering the events of what had happened, a question popped up in my head.

"Um, who brought me here?"

"Oh, it was a young boy who's face had seemed to have been covered in scars." he answered, quite nonchalantly.

_"So it was Xanxus after all..." a smile creeped up the side of my face as I had this thought._

The doctor began to explain to me that based on experiments they ran on me while I was asleep allowed them to develop a cure of the poison injected into me. He then handed me two objects; a jar filled with what I presumed to be the antidote for the poison, and a needle to inject myself with the antidote.

"Eventually, the antidote will have killed the poison inside your body." The frog-faced doctor told me. "Just make sure you inject yourself with it everyday."

Taking the objects from his hands, I spoke, "Thank you, but are you sure this'll save me from the poison?"

"Who do you think I am?" the doctor spoke in a serious tone, which was quickly followed by a smile. "I've seen hell far worse than you have ever seen."

Not wanting to ask about the details, I asked when I was allowed to leave the hospital. He informed me that I was free to leave today, just as long as I took the antidote with me, and inject myself with it everyday. Thanking the kind doctor, I made my way out of the hospital.

"That's a nice pupil you got there, Reborn." The doctor spoke, shifting his body towards the hospital bed.

The infant appeared, his head sticking out behind the bed.

"Ciaossu! So, have you gathered any more information on the mafia group?" Reborn questioned.

"Well actually, I've located one of their headquarters." The doctor stated.

Reborn tilted his head up a bit, then played with one of his his curly sideburns.

"Things are starting to get interesting, huh?"

...

**There you have it! The third chapter of _A Certain No-Good Mafia Boss!_ Sorry I didn't do anything like this after the first or second chapters. How'd you enjoy this chapter? Do you like the direction the story's taking? Is there anything I can improve on? Please be honest with your reviews. **

**As for those of you who may be wondering why I set this crossover into motion in the first place, this was an idea that popped up in my mind after thinking what two anime I could write a crossover about. Anyways, that's all for now. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of School!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or A Certain Magical Index. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano and Shonen Jump. A Certain Magical Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko.**

...

After the crazy events that took place yesterday, there was nothing more that I wanted than to just have some time to rest.

As expected, this wasn't the case.

"Wake up, Tsuna. You have school, remember?" A certain infant reminded, as he kicked me from the top of my head.

My hands clasped the stinging sensation that vibrated throughout my head. The dark realization that I had to go back to school became apparent to me once the pain lessened. Releasing a stressed sigh, I remembered how Xanxus had arrived at the Underground Shopping District and how he saved my life.

"Hey Reborn? Why's Xanxus in Academy City, and how'd he know where I was?"

"Oh, I called him here and gave him your location." The infant replied.

Giving his response a small nod, I went back to looking around the room for my school supplies. Now I had gotten everything I needed for the day. All that was left was to inject myself with the serum the doctor gave me.

"Hold still, you baby."

Coincidentally, I was getting called a baby _by _a baby.

"I-I'm ready..." I mumbled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a smile crawl up the infant's face. Mere seconds later, I found myself wincing in pain from the shot.

"See? Not so bad now was it?" Reborn smiled.

I slightly nodded, remembering that this was for my own good, and would eventually get rid of the poison inside of me. I made my way out of our dorm room.

Making my way to the school, I overheard a news report broadcasted on a large screen TV.

"An unknown organization; likely terrorists made their way into the Underground Shopping District."

I quickly stopped walking and turned my attention to the TV it was broadcasted on.

"Sadly, quite a few Anti-Skill members were injured. Their injuries were most likely caused by some kind of electric shock.. Thankfully, none of them are in critical-condition. The ones responsible for this act were all found dead. Judging from their injuries, it is likely that someone had shot them to death. According to anti-skill, this isn't the first time they've had to deal with this specific group of people.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that nobody had died. That Dying Will Flame user I fought must have given them their injuries before our battle together. Clearing my mind from yesterday's events, I made my way back to the school.

Once the coordinates on my phone had ended, I noticed a building which closely appeared to be a school. I couldn't help but get a homey feeling once my eyes had connected with the school. The school had a few similarities with Namimori, mainly because they both resembled a typical Japanese middle school. I couldn't help but smile upon seeing the school, finally seeing something that resembled home in this overwhelming city.

After taking a deep breath, I made my way into the school.

Fast forward a few minutes, and the morning bells.

_"Wait, since I'm new, does that mean I'm going to have to stand in front of the class and introduce myself?" I thought. "If I mess up, will I receive a nickname similar to Dame-Tsuna?!"_

Hearing the teacher calling me into the classroom, I had to brush my worries about being "_Dame_" in Academy City to the side. Putting on a relaxed face, I made my way into the classroom, and faced my new classmates.

"Um, my name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, or just Tsuna. Nice to meet you!" I bowed.

As my attention asserted back to the classroom, I noticed a figure who looked... familiar. Before I could make out who it was, my new teacher assigned me a seat; second row, closest to the wall.

Funny, this new spot was almost parallel from where I sat at Namimori.

As I made my way into my seat, the teacher began with the lesson. They went on about something known as a "_Personal Reality," _something which I had no idea was, but managed to sit through the class.

Skip forward to lunchtime and I'm getting questions from quite a bit of people. All this attention seemed unreal to me. Then again, I was only getting it because I was new.

"Where you from?" one boy with pitch black hair asked.

"What kind of hobbies do you have?" a girl with dull brown hair questioned.

"What level esper are you?" seemed to be the most popular question I was asked. Of course, there were much more questions than just these three.

I couldn't even get a word in. It was as if I was in the middle of an avalanche of questions.

Before I knew it, lunch was over, and I hadn't even gotten to eat at all.

My head dropped down as the people who once crowded my desk returned to their seats.

Skip forward after school, and I had just about left the premise when I heard a series of footsteps coming from behind me. Turning around, I noticed a girl with short black hair, and a flower headband on the top of her head.

"Um.. you're Sawada-san, right?" the girl asked.

I nodded.

"Then, would you have been at the Underground Shopping District yesterday?"

"Huh..?"

It then clicked why I had thought there was someone familiar in my class. The person in front of me was the girl I saved yesterday! Before I could begin talking, another figure with long black hair appeared behind her.

"Oh~! Uiharu, you getting _familiar_ with the new kid~?"

The girl, know known as Uiharu immediately spun around to who I assumed to be her friend.

"Th-that's not it, Saten-san! We were just talking, that's all!"

Suddenly, my phone rang.

Sighing, I told the two someone was calling me. I took my phone out of my pocket to see who it was.

_"Hm? Gokudera-kun?" _I thought as I answered.

"Hello, Juudaime?" Gokudera's fimiliar voice vibrated through the phone.

"Hello, Gokudera-Kun." I answered. "Um, I just got out of school, and was about to head to my dorm, but you called."

For some reason, he then asked if I could head to the Academy City train station. My head tilted as I asked him why.

"The baseball freak and I are headed to Academy City to assist you with your mission."

"Baseball frea- you mean you and Yamamoto are coming to Academy City?!" I shouted.

The girls I now knew as Saten and Uiharu turned their attention towards me. I quietly told them my friends were on their way here, then went back to my conversation with my two guardians.

"Yeah, you better hurry up too, because we'll be here in five minutes." Gokudera noted.

"I'll be right there!" I said, hanging up.

Apologizing to the girls, I made my way to the Academy City train station. Thankfully, I was able to arrive just as their train came to a stop. As the monorail's doors opened, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of two familiar faces.

...

**Aaaaaand, that's the fourth chapter! Well, how'd you like it? Personally I felt that this was the weakest of the chapters so far, but I still enjoyed writing it. Also, sorry if the updates on this story slow down. I'm currently working on two other stories. One of them is out, but the other is not. I am still thinking up ideas for the story. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm and The Rain!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or A Certain Magical Index. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano and Shonen Jump. A Certain Magical Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko.**

...

I quickly dashed towards the entrance of the monorail. Gokudera and Yamamoto could be seen squeezing their way through the crowd of people inside the train. After a while, they were able to make their way out.

"Yo, Juudaime!" Gokudera's silver hair slightly flipped.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted me with his usual smile.

The three of us talked in front of the station for a little while. Although, it was mostly them asking me how I felt about the city, where I've been, etc. Of course, I asked how it was like being at Namimori with out me. Gokudera was especially devastated, as expected. I then offered to guide them around the city once they finished unpacking their stuff. They agreed, and we made our way towards the dorms.

Coincidentally, their rooms were only a few doors away from mine. Once they had finished packing their stuff, I began touring them around the city. The first stop we made was the Underground Shopping District considering it was the place I was most familiar with. It was closed due to yesterday's events, but I still felt it was necessary to point out to the two. Next, I made my way towards some of the restaurants and shops I passed on my way home from the hospital.

"Noting less from the Juudaime! Knowing about so many places despite only being here for a couple days!" Gokudera cheered.

_'Actually, these we've only visited two areas. It's not that much.' _I thought.

As I continued guiding the two around, I noticed a faint yell which steadily increased the more we walked.

"Something wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's just... do you two hear that?" I asked.

Suddenly, a certain spiky-haired high school student I had met up with a couple days ago began running in the opposite direction of Gokudera, Yamamoto and I. Once he noticed me, he made a stop and directed his attention my way.

"Hey Tsuna, you should run if you know what's good for you!" He advised, putting his hand on my shoulder.

Before I could even react, a burst of lightning just barely grazed the edge of Touma's cheek. All four of us directed our attention towards where the bolt of lightning came from. There stood a girl with short brown hair. Her cheeks were flushed a light red. She seemed to be wearing a white collar shirt which lied underneath a beige vest.

Suddenly, another burst of lightning came flying towards Touma. To all of our surprise, the youth put out his right hand. Once it made contact with the lightning, it was as if nothing had happened.

"What's with you, you idiot?!" The girl shouted.

"Hey, hey! I didn't do anything wrong! Besides, why fire lighting at me when there are civilians standing right next to me?" Touma replied.

She simply crossed her arms and replied, "Hmph, it's your fault for involving outsiders in _our _argument."

"First, she endangered the Juudaime with her lightning bolts, now we're apparently outsiders? I won't let anyone talk like that about the Juud-" Yamamoto and I quickly interrupted Gokudera, telling him to calm down.

Touma simply sighed, then informed her about the people around us eavesdropping in on their argument. Eventually, she left. Not without calling Touma an idiot again.

"You guys alright?" Touma asked us.

We all nodded. Yamamoto then asked Touma about how he was able to negotiate the lightning-girl's attack. He informed us about a mysterious power in his right hand known as _Imagine Breaker_.

"Well, how do you know the Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Juudaime?" Touma questioned.

Before he could get any ideas, I quickly jumped in, lying to him about Juudaime being my nickname. Or at least what Gokudera calls me. Thankfully, he didn't question i, then explained about how I didn't know where the dorms were, and ended up asking him.

"Oh, I forgot. What're you're name's?" Touma asked the storm and rain guardians. "I'm Kamijou Touma."

"My name's Takeshi Yamamoto. Nice to meet you!" Yamamoto gave Touma his usual smile.

"Hayato Gokudera. Word of advise, don't get too close to the Juudaime." Gokudera said, not entirely trusting of Touma yet.

Touma then decided to make his way home, remembering about some homework that was due pretty soon. Waving him off, I turned my attention back towards my friends and continued to tour them around.

...

While this was happening, Reborn was making his way through an underground sewer system.

"According to the information I got, their known hideout should be around here somewhere." The infant thought to himself.

Surely enough, Reborn found his way into their hideout. Their hideout was rather simple, only being a dome in the middle of the ground. Not wanting to reveal his presence, Reborn hid himself behind a pillar, observing the mafia members movements. There were seven of them present. Most of them seemed to be busy, working away on a computer. Reborn proceeded to shoot any security systems he could find before rushing into their base.

A couple of the members who weren't researching anything pointed their guns down to Reborn's head. Before they could shoot, Reborn fired a bullet in each of their chests. Those who were working immediately stopped what they were doing and prepared to attack whoever fired off those bullets. One man spotted Reborn and unscathed his sword. As he swung, Reborn swiftly stepped over to the side.

"Too slow."

The infant shot a bullet between the swordsman's eyes, forcing him to fall crashing to the ground. Another two members went diving down towards Reborn. Reborn took the sword which their ally previously used against him, and his their foreheads with the pommel of the sword. Reborn directed his attention towards the final member who wasn't busy on a computer, firing a few bullets into his arm.

Once there was only one person left, the not-so-infant-like-infant fired a bullet into the computer he was working on. Due to their reaction, they are seemed to have lost quite a bit of valuable information. Reborn then shot them in the shoulder. Before leaving, the infant made sure to tie up the mafia members.

...

Skip forward a couple hours, and now it's night time. By the time Reborn returned, Tsuna had already fallen asleep. The infant slightly smiled at his pupil, then looked out the window.

"You're path will only get harder from here, Tsuna. So, I'll make sure we're able to put an end to this mafia organization."

...

**That's the end of chapter 5! I'm sorry it took pretty long to release. I got busy with stuff such as summer camps, but I'll try releasing chapters more frequently. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Imagine Breaker: Part 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or A Certain Magical Index. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano and Shonen Jump. A Certain Magical Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Dengeki Bunko.**

...

Unfortunately, it looked as if I wouldn't be able to have a normal school life in Academy City.

I don't know why I even expected for things to be even the slightest bit more toned down here than back at Namimori. To give you a little insight on what I mean, today I was dragged out of class by none other than Xanxus. The two of us stood in the dead end of a dark alley. It wrenched, but I had to bear with it.

"U-uhm... Xanxus? Can we make this quick..? I need to get back to cla-"

"No."

Crazy how a single word can send shivers down your spine. Then again, it _was_ Xanxus I was referring to. I then asked him why he dragged me out of class. Letting out a small sigh, he handed me a envelope, telling me to open it up. Apparently, Reborn had given it to him after he found it in one of the enemy's hideouts. I opened the envelope as quickly as I possibly could. Inside, there were tons of sheets of information on Espers and Academy City. Most of them simple printouts about how Espers came to be, though. Tucked tightly between the sheets was a small flap of paper, or more specifically, a photo.

I nearly dropped all the information I had in my hands when I saw the person in the photo.

"Why... why's Touma in this picture?!"

My attention then directed to a little note that was attached to the bottom of the photo. It read: "Possessor of Imagine Breaker. The one flaw in our seemingly perfect plan."

_"Imagine Breaker..? Could that be the power he used to cancel out that girl's lightning powers?"_

It still didn't entirely make sense to me. What could a mafia organization have to do with Touma? And how exactly do they know his power? I couldn't think about it for much longer, because Xanxus snatched all the papers I was holding from my hands.

"Follow me." He ordered.

Knowing Xanxus, I had no choice but to follow him. The two of us made our way towards a more so "abandoned" part of Academy City. Unlike the futuristic parts of Academy City, this place had a dark aroma that pretty much told you this place was no-good.

Xanxus stopped by a worn down door. Nearly half of it had been rusted out. The two of us made our way into the room the door lead to. Sadly, it was in just as bad condition as the door was. The paint looked as though it had been there for years. Tons of old fashioned computers had been silently resting on the floor, one of which I happened to slip over.

In the middle of the room, there stood a lone desk with a notebook which's cover read: **"CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION. DO NOT OPEN." **Despite the warning, Xanxus hauled the cover off of the notebook. He flipped through multiple pages until he found what he was looking for.

It was a page that read all about Touma's Imagine Breaker.

"The current possessor of Imagine Breaker is living somewhere inside of this city. They may not realize it yet, but we're already on their tail. We've looked through everything. From esper databases, to threatening members of Anti-Skill and Judgement. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to tell exactly who possesses it. But, what we do know is that the Vong-" The rest of the page on the notebook had been ripped off.

"Hey, Xanxus... they won't be able to do anything to Touma, will they?"

Xanxus replied with silence. Truth was, he didn't know what would happen either. And if Touma was as much as a threat as these guys implied he was, then he was certainly in danger.

"Anyways, if you _really _find it necessary, you can head back to class." Xanxus left me with those last few words before vanishing off into the distance.

I suddenly found my knees growing wobbly. I then came crashing to the ground. There was only a matter of time before they found out who Touma really is!

Unknown to me, they would find out much sooner than I would have liked. Once I had made my way out of the rust-filled room, a presence which had previously turned invisible, or concealed it's presence using had made itself present.

"It seems like they're gone." A semi high pitched voice spoke, it's finger pressing down on a communicator. "Apparently, they said that the possessor of Imagine Breaker is a person named... hmm... Touya? No, Touma."

"Let's see... Touma... there aren't many people with a name like that in Academy City. And since Imagine Breaker supposedly cancels out all supernatural abilities, they'd have to be a Level Zero." The person on the receiving end thought to themselves. "Oh, I see. It maybe be a high school student named Touma Kamijou. He meets all the requirements."

"Alright! Success! Tomorrow, I'll track him down and immobilize him! Kay?" The same voice excitedly shouted.

"Yeah, I'm counting on you, Amaya."

...

**First off, I have to apologize a million times over for this chapter's delay. With school starting, it's been hard to focus on this. Plus, I'm currently working on two other fanfiction at the moment, and it's hard to write chapters for all three, so I usually do whichever I'm feeling like the most. Second, yes, I will be incorporating OCs into the story. Although, the only characters that will be OCs will be ones that are in the Mafia organization Tsuna's trying to take down.**

**Anyways, how was this chapter? Sorry it's a little short. Near the end I began getting a little bit of writer's block, and couldn't quite extend it as long as I would have liked to. Well, that's all for now. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
